Mend My Broken Heart
by Team Mitchie x3
Summary: When Mitchie Torres tries to fix a friendship between her, and old best friend Shane Gray, she is thrown at with some events that aren't so great. Mitchie will experience love, and  that you can't erase the past but mend the future. Review please : ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

I run far away from him. Faster, and faster as I take each step. Looking back and forward at the same time, making sure he doesn't catch me. I hear in the background, _Mitchie! Wait up!_, and small chuckles of laughter. Even though I'm running further away from him doesn't mean I will forget him, or the life we once lived. Best friends are forever as they say, and running isn't the key solution to a friendship. I came to a screeching halt with my feet, just to turn around and find him. When I see nothing, it occurs to me that I'm alone in my own world. My own universe of emptiness. And best friends aren't forever when you take too much of your time running. What we once were, was history. And just as the two small children we used to be, running and laughing on the playground at school, you've forgotten me completely. Now, in backwards motion, I turn around and run the other way. Everyone looks at me as I yell his name. Looking around each and every corner, I try to find him. I just needed something that looked like him, smelt like him, anything. I can sense all the wondering eyes of other children looking at me, wondering where I'm going or what I'm looking for, but they don't know. They don't know me, nor him. They never knew our past, nor our future. And what you think is a friendly game of _tag your it_ on the playground in elementary school, can become your reality in the future. So I stop trying to run backwards to find him. As I grow more mature I realize that time is not erasable and the more that you try to erase it, the more of a mark your going to make. So instead of fixing the past, why not mend together the future? I'm still searching for him, and what he used to be. Because what I see now of him, isn't what I know. And its not the familiar face nor the smell I was searching for. I miss him. And I will find him as soon as I can, step by step, and start mending the friendship we had in the past.

And we'll be forever like you promised me several years ago, _Shane Gray._


	2. Chapter 2

MEND MY BROKEN HEART

2

"Wake up Mitchie." I heard my mom say in my ear. I rolled over and mashed the pillow over my head.

"It's Saturday mom," I mumbled.

"Nice try." She lifted the pillow off my head and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I took a sip and set it down on my side table.

"No problem." She stood up, "I'm about to leave, so make sure you lock all of the doors when you leave and I put your car keys on the counter."

"Mom, why are you leaving so early?" I asked her.

"I have a meeting today at work. I may be home late so you can invite a friend over to study if you want."

"Okay mom, bye. Love you." I grabbed the remote control and turned on my T.V.

"Love you too." She walked out of my room, leaving the door slightly cracked open behind her.

I was alone. My mom had left my household for the morning. Just like him. The center of my universe…Shane. But one problem, he hates me. He thinks I'm weird, he's part of a not so nice crowd, and there's a one and a million chance that I'll ever get to him…BUT, a million doesn't stand a chance against this one. See, me and Shane, we go WAY far back. It started in the first grade. Shane was my best friend. We did everything together, and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. We sat together at lunch, played at recess, rode bikes, played games, went swimming, etc…An uncountable amount of things. This continued up until the sixth grade. Shane gave me a small chained necklace with a small ring looped around it. He said it was the symbol that we'd be there for each other 24/7 of the rest of our lives. And I kept it. I kept it as long as I could remember, but slowly we began to stop talking to each other around the 9th grade. He started to get the girls, I started to become the dork and we became two opposite species. And since then he's ignored me. I'm not even sure he remembers who I am. I see him at school every single day and he never even stops to say anything to me. He just passes me by like I'm some random tree in the middle of the forest. I'm just a nobody.

"Hey Mitch!" My friend Caitlyn yelled over to me as I walked into homeroom.

"Hey Caitlyn! How was your morning?" I asked her, then smiled.

"Pretty good I guess." She half smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, a little anxious of what was going on. I could tell that something was wrong with her.

"Um, how about I tell you later." She turned around as our homeroom teacher started speaking.

"Ok." I whispered back.

"Ok everyone, how are you?" Mrs. Malory asked us.

"Good." Everyone replied.

I looked around the classroom randomly looking for something interesting. And I think I found what I was looking for. Mrs. Malory stopped speaking about some school events as a student walked in the class room.

"Everyone, this is Shane Gray. He's is joining our homeroom this year." I immediately looked down. I know he probably didn't remember me, and he saw me everyday, but still. I was never comfortable when he was around me. I was always afraid that he'd randomly start talking trash to my face, or make fun of me, or even worse. Start bagging on the past me and him had together.

Lucky for me, he sat across the room, far away from me.

"Um, Hello? I'm sitting there." Tess walked into homeroom just as Shane was sitting in her desk. Tess was one of the most…I'm not even gonna say it. But she was a pretty obnoxious person.

"Sorry," He said back to her.

And with my luck, he immediately jumped out of Tess's seat, and sat in the one right beside me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked Caitlyn. She looked at me like I was he crazy person then choked out,

"Um, yeah. I mean…no, no. No ones sitting there." She turned around slowly with a flustered look on her face.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. I'm just glad he didn't ask me that question, I'd go

overboard. And worse.

At lunch, me and Caitlyn sat in a grassy area outside as always. We never liked the loud, stuffy cafeteria room. So we chose to eat outdoors in the fresh, open air space with only a few other students from our school outside as well.

"So, what was that in homeroom about, Caitlyn?" I asked her, smirking a little.

"_What was that about?_ Mitchie! Shane gray, you know, _THE _Shane Gray of Northeastern High was talking to US."

"Your point?" I acted like I had no interest, even though I did.

"What are the odds that HE would ever even recognize us. Do you realize that this is the first time he's talked to you in like, 2 years."

"Caitlyn, chill out. He wasn't even talking to US. He was talking to you." I looked down at the ground.

"BUT, I'm your best friend and you were directly in front of me at the moment so technically, he was speaking to BOTH of us." She smiled at me.

"Ok, ok sure. Have it your way." We both laughed, and I took a small bit out of my salad. "Oh yeah, Caitlyn, what were going to tell me in Homeroom?"

"I wasn't going to tell you anything?" She looked a little confused.

"Well, you said you had a bad morning and then said you'd tell me about it later.."

"Yeah. Well, I was going to tell you but, I-" She was interrupted by one of the teachers that told us it was time to go to class.

"Just tell me later today. My mom said I could have a friend over to study if that's okay with you Cait."

"Um…Ok." Caitlyn said and walked fast away from me. She was worrying me a little ever since she had said that she was having a bad morning.

I walked alone to my next class. That's what I hated about Spanish, none of my friends were in it. Just my enemies. Like Tess, her boyfriend Logan, his best friend Michael, and their whole posse. And it sucks hearing them make fun of me in another language. But fortunate enough for me, she doesn't know what perra means. (Look it up).

I walked into the classroom with the same use of my five senses I used everyday. The smell of pencil shavings, the sound of foreign words spoken by our Spanish teacher as she yelled at her husband over the phone (That's how I learned what perra means), the touch of the worksheet being slapped in my hand as soon as I walk in the door by the assistant, the sight of the people that make my life horrible, and the taste of…air. Ok, so it doesn't taste like anything in there. But I'm glad it doesn't, because I wouldn't even want to know what I was tasting.

As I sat down, I looked around…Waiting for something good to happen, and as soon as I look behind me, I wish I hadn't. My face flustered and just then, I knew someone was having fun changing classes around at school today…First homeroom, now Spanish. What next?


End file.
